Lazos rotos
by Aratani-chan
Summary: Como cambiaron tanto las cosas. Era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de Naruto Uzumaki quien parado ahí en medio de un desierto y frio campo de batalla enfrentaba a su único y mejor amigo o el que una vez lo fue.


_Como cambiaron tanto las cosas._

Era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de Naruto Uzumaki quien parado ahí en medio de un desierto y frio campo de batalla enfrentaba a su único y mejor amigo o el que una vez lo fue.

Esta vez ya no eran las típicas peleas por la rivalidad que los poseía la que enfrentaban ¡No! Esta vez era una pelea a muerte.

Ambos Shinobi sabían que después de esa pelea solo uno de ellos quedaría en pie, solo uno de ellos lograría su cometido.

Naruto no daría vuelta atrás, no después de ver como sin contemplación alguna Sasuke atravesó el pecho de la única mujer que había amado, su querida compañera de equipo… su Sakura-chan. Y por esa misma razón no le tembló el pulso cuando formo los sellos de su técnica predilecta.

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Rasen-Shuriken!

-¡Chidori!

Esos fueron los gritos que rompieron el tenso silencio que habitaba en el campo de batalla, desgarrando las gargantas de los invocadores de tan poderosas técnicas.

 _Ya no hay vuelta atrás._

Era el pensamiento de los dos jóvenes que una vez formaron parte del equipo 7.

 _ **¡No dejare que me maten.!**_

Era el grito furioso de la bestia que dormía dentro del rubio Uzumaki, despertado por el increíble derroche de poder que ambos jóvenes hacían al impactar sus técnicas de frente.

…

El Kyubi.

Demonio de Chakra.

El Zorro de nueve colas.

Kurama.

Como fuera que se le conociera era un demonio que fue sellado en el cuerpo de Naruto Uzumaki capaz de destruir aldeas enteras y acabar hasta con el ninja mas poderoso.

Un demonio así de poderoso no se dejaría matar por la rivalidad de dos mocosos consumidos por el odio, el dolor y la venganza que habita el mundo Shinobi.

Y con una sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos y filosos dientes, el Kyubi portador de una inconmensurable cantidad de chakra abrió la puerta a un lugar desconocido para el mundo Shinobi.

Un lugar donde las técnicas ninjas **NO EXISTEN.**

… **.**

…

… **.**

 **..**

 **.**

-Esto es por Sakura. – susurro el rubio con dientes apretados forcejeando contra el poderoso Chidori creado por Sasuke.

Sasuke solo frunció el ceño para ejercer mas fuerza, sus ojos estaban vacíos de toda emoción, la ultima pieza de cordura que le quedaba se fue cuando vio su mano manchada de sangre… la sangre de ella, la sangre de la mujer por la que Naruto había enloquecido de dolor.

Ahora si ya no había nada que lo detuviera de su propósito acabaría hasta con la ultima vida de Konoha y ya luego que el destino decidiera que hacer con su vida.

Mas ese día ninguno de los propósitos de ambos jóvenes se cumpliría. Naruto no acabaría con la vida de Sasuke y este no mataría a los habitantes de Konoha.

Y la razón era el agujero sobre ellos que los succionaba.

 _ **¡¿Que demonios?!**_

Fue el pensamiento de ambos antes de ser absorbidos por el agujero de chakra misteriosamente naranja.

… **..**

… **.**

…

 **.**

El potente golpe recibido contra el duro suelo fue el causante de despertar a los jóvenes ninjas quienes con una mueca de dolor se levantaron lentamente.

-Que demonios paso. – susurro Naruto sobándose la cabeza mientras con su otra mano sacudida su ropa.

Sasuke Uchiha imito la acción de su rival no sin antes darle una mirada a su entorno para luego fruncir el ceño.

Donde estoy, era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de Uchiha al no reconocer el lugar.

-Oye maldito estúpido donde me metiste. – Pregunto Sasuke molesto volteando su rostro a Naruto quien veloz levanto la mirada.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo que hiciste. - contra-ataco con otra pregunta Naruto fulminando con sus azules ojos los negros de Sasuke.

El Uchiha no dijo nada simplemente se acerco y en un veloz movimiento cogió a Naruto de su rota playera negra ocasionando que este imitara la acción un segundo después.

Ambos se veían con diferentes sentimientos en su mirada los cuales conducían desde el odio hasta la aberración.

-No evitarlas que mate a todos esos perdedores de Konoha. – susurro Sasuke activando su Sharingan.

Naruto solo sonrió de medio lado mas antes de decir algo una voz lo congelo tanto a el como a Sasuke.

-¡Que sucede aquí! Quieren que llame a la policía. – amenazo una chica de unos dieciséis años vestida con su uniforme de colegio. Sus grandes ojos verdes veían molesta a Naruto y Sasuke quienes estaban congelados en el mismo lugar y en las mismas posiciones.

-Si buscan pelea vallasen a otro lado, este no es lugar para andar de problemáticos. – volvió a decir la chica fulminándolos con la mirada.

Naruto quien aun estaba en shock miro a la causante de su estado con los ojos llorosos. - S _-Sakura… chan._

 _-I-Imposible._ \- susurro Sasuke en el mismo estado que su amigo sintiendo la mano con la que atravesó el pecho de Sakura temblar.

 _Imposible…_

 _Irreal._

 _Mentira._

-Que hiciste ¡Habla!. – grito furioso Naruto golpeando el rostro de un choqueado Uchiha quien solo negó acariciando su mejilla la cual empezaba a ponerse roja.

-Yo.. Yo no soy.. – susurro volteando a ver a la peli-rosa que los veía sorprendida.

Naruto frunció el ceño y cerro los ojos, juntando sus dedos índice y corazón susurro levemente. -Liberación. – mas al abrirlos nuevamente todo seguía igual.

 _Acaso todo fue un sueño._

Se pregunto el rubio sintiendo sus ojos picar.

-S-Sakura-chan e-eres… eres real? ¡Estas viva!. – pregunto empezando a caminar hasta la peli-rosa quien alzo las cejas sorprendida.

- _Y este por que sabe como me llamo._ – se pregunto frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza.

Y por primera vez desde que los encontró se dio el lujo de observarlos fijamente empezando por el rubio que parecía querer llorar. Él chico parecía de unos diecisiete años, portaba una extraña placa en su frente y se veía sucio y bastante lastimado. La vestimenta era casi precaria llevando una playera negra la cual estaba hecha jirones además de unos llamativos pantalones naranja los cuales estaban rotos y bastante sucios.

Después de detallar al rubio fijo su vista en el chico tirado en el suelo quien la miraba pálido y confundido, la vestimenta del pelinegro no distaba mucho de la del rubio ambos parecían venir como de la guerra…

 _Nada mas cerca de la realidad._

-N-no des un paso mas. – advirtió al notar que el rubio estaba a unos pocos metros de ella.

El rubio se detuvo en seco mirándola confundido. -Sakura-chan… soy yo Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki, t-tu amigo Sakura-chan. – se señalo con una sonrisa forzada.

Sakura negó retrocediendo lentamente. - Y-yo… y-yo no conozco a ningún Naruto. – dijo haciendo que el rubio abriera sus azules ojos conmocionado.

Naruto sonrió negando incapacitado de poder creer que su "Sakura-chan" no lo reconozca, por lo que no se dio cuenta del miedo y la desconfianza que ya bailaba en los ojos de la chica a diferencia de Sasuke quien frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba.

-Naruto detente. – ordeno haciendo que el rubio se detuviera volteándolo a ver. – Ella no es **Tú** Sakura. – dijo comprendiendo un poco de la situación.

-Q-Que? De que hablas Sasuke… que no la vez ¡Ella es Sakura-chan! – grito señalando a la chica la cual miraba el móvil en su mano decidida a que si el chico se acercaba llamaría a la policía.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver como Naruto se acercaba a Sakura quien le daba rápidas miradas al objeto en su mano.

-D-detente. – grito Sakura al ver que Naruto empezaba nuevamente a caminar hacia ella.

-Sakura-chan que…

-¡Que ella no es Sakura! Que acaso no has visto tu alrededor este no es el valle del fin Naruto. – grito Sasuke haciendo que Naruto se detuviera y por primera vez viera su alrededor.

El rubio Uzumaki noto con gran confusión su alrededor no reconociendo el lugar, ya que a donde sea que dirigiera su azul mirada solo había edificios, gigantes edificios y ruido demasiado ruido tanto que se preguntaba por que no lo había notado antes.

-Q-que es este lugar. – susurro retrocediendo con el rostro pálido.

Sasuke suspiro y frunció el ceño dándole una rápida mirada a la chica parecida a Sakura quien les miraba con desconfianza pero también curiosa.

-No se no se parece a nada que haya visto antes. – dijo viendo con un poco de diversión como de a poco Naruto se acercaba a el cuando hacia tan solo menos de media hora lo quería asesinar.

El rubio permaneció en silencio algo anormal en él mientras miraba casi con espanto su alrededor. – Y yo que pensé que no había nada peor que tú. – susurro insultando a Sasuke quien frunció el ceño pero no dijo absolutamente nada.


End file.
